Roach Chronicles
The Roach Chronicles are a series of twenty-two sagas created by RoachTheIntelCollector that fall into one large storyline. It consists of most of his maps, all of which are tied together in some way. All of the maps are listed in chronological order as they happened, and can be considered either "chapters" or "episodes". Sagas and Maps Reformed History * 1. "Station Eleven" * 2. "Biker's Wrath" * 3. "Museum" * 4. "Junk" * 5. "Humane" * 21. "Excavation" A Better Tomorrow * 6. "Los Shadows" * 7. "Quarry" * 8. "Safehouse" * 9. "Void" * 10. "Destati" The Hunt * 11. "Warehouse" * 12. "Cargo" * 13. "Black Project" * 14. "Life" * 15. "Terminal" The Search * 17. "Hospital" * 18. "Asylum" * 19. "Riot" * 20. "Chase" * 16. "Endgame" The Disaster * 22. "Fallout" * 23. "Aftermath" * 24. "Manhunt" * 25. "Defender" * 26. "Purge" Second Chance * 27. "Outpost" * 28. "Platform" * 29. "Rajgad" * 30. "Relay" * 31. "Finis" Day of the Departed * 32. "Day of the Departed" Rebirth of Gruntijackal * 33. "The Beginning of the End" * 34. "Lifelink" * 35. "The Omega Key" * 36. "Shaded Truths" * 37. "The Rebirth" Day of Judgment * 38. "Doomsday" * 39. "Forest of Madness" * 40. "The Darkest Hour" * 41. "Final Union" * 42. "Divided Reality" * Special: "Cavern of Remembrance" The Hands of Destiny * 43. "The Attack" * 44. "End of the Line" * 45. "Library of Divination" * 46. "Fall of Destiny" * 47. "The Final Struggle" * Special: "Throwback" The War Machine * 48. "Army of Metal" * 49. "Biolab" * 50. "Carnage" * 51. "Induction" * 52. "Age of Extinction" War of Vengeance * 53. "Repeated History" * 54. "Day at the Museum" * 55. "Cold Feet" * 56. "Palace of Secrets" * 57. "Deadline" The Greatest Threat of All * 58. "The Greatest Threat of All" Eternal Despair * 59. "Derailed" * 60. "Red Dawn" * 61. "Mayday" * 62. "Dark Solace" * 63. "Curseworld" * Bonus: "Deadhouse" Rebellion of Realms * 64. "Anarchy Rising" * 65. "Ambush" * 66. "Dawn of Humanity" * 67. "Countdown" * 68. "Fallen Empire" * 69. "Retrofit" Universal Convergence * 70. "Universal Convergence" The Eclipse War * 71. "Incursion" * 72. "Depot 431" * 73. "Red Tern" * 74. "Vault Zero" * 75. "Sanctum of Blood" Age of the Soulless * 76. "Forgotten Past" * 77. "Frozen Pride" * 78. "Gateway" * 79. "Darkness Rises" * 80. "The Dark Soldier" Balance and Order * 81. "Balance and Order" The Sentinel Trials * 82. "Prologue" * 83. "Museum of the Dead" * 84. "Safe Harbor" * 85. "Darkest Shores" * 86. "The Ultimate Trial" * Prelude: "Blood of the Moon" Futuristic Paradox * 87. "Project X" * 88. "City of Hope" * 89. "Hypercenter" * 90. "The Surge" * 91. "End of the World" The Final Chapter * 92. "A Looming Revisionist" * 93. "Into the Void" * 94. "Ancient Horizon" * 95. "Pursuit of Truth" * 96. "Ascendance" Trivia * The "Reformed History" and "Rebellion of Realms" sagas have the most maps within a single saga, featuring six. ** The "Day of the Departed" saga only features a multiplayer map and a special movie, making it the saga with the least amount of maps. *** "The Greatest Threat of All" and "Universal Convergence" aren’t actual maps, rather, they are special crossover movies. * The "Reformed History", "Day of the Departed", "Rebirth of Gruntijackal", "Day of Judgment", "The Hands of Destiny", "The War Machine", "The Greatest Threat of All", and "Eternal Despair" sagas are RoachTheIntelCollector's favorite sagas. Category:Reformed History Category:A Better Tomorrow Category:The Hunt Category:The Search Category:The Disaster Category:Second Chance Category:Day of the Departed Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal Category:Day of Judgment Category:The Hands of Destiny Category:The War Machine Category:War of Vengeance Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Eternal Despair Category:Rebellion of Realms Category:Universal Convergence Category:The Eclipse War Category:Age of the Soulless Category:Balance and Order Category:The Sentinel Trials Category:Boss Rush Category:Futuristic Paradox Category:The Final Chapter